muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Outside Lands Music and Arts Festival
The Outside Lands Music and Arts Festival is a music festival held annually in San Francisco, California, at Golden Gate Park. The first festival occurred in 2008, and included over 60 musical acts from around the world, as well as several art installations. __TOC__ Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem appeared at the Outside Lands in 2016 during the festival which ran from August 5th to August 7th. The band's appearance took place on August 7th at 4PM PT and lasted roughly 24 minutes. Other featured artists include Radiohead, Lionel Richie, Duran Duran, Third Eye Blind, and Sufjan Stevens. The concert was live-streamed on the Outside Lands website as well as through the go90 app. After the concert, Animal and Floyd appeared once more in a roughly 10-minute interview section between Kehlani's and Chance the Rapper's performances. The Electric Mayhem band (sans Zoot and Lips) appeared in a special web video that was released on April 5, 2016 to announce the festival's 2016 line-up. The 4-minute video was directed by Kirk Thatcher.@KirkThatcher on Twitter Set List * Video: "San Francisco" Intro (featuring "San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)" by Scott McKenzie) * "Can You Picture That?" * "San Francisco" (by The Mowgli's) * Video: San Fran Dash Cam * "Home" (by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros) * "Ophelia" (by The Band) * Video: We First Met ... * "With a Little Help from My Friends" (by The Beatles, w/ Oakland's Interfaith Gospel Choir) Behind the scenes The idea for the Mayhem's performance was initially pitched to Kyle Laughlin by a friend working for the festival. To help the Muppet performers (clad in black during the entire performance) sustain their arms in the air, a special harness was devised for the show.Tough Pigs: Gonzo in San Francisco: Dave Goelz at the Walt Disney Family Museum, August 18, 2016. Soapbox Films was heavily involved in the production of the performance, designing the set and producing taped and animated graphics to be played onscreen during the performance.Soapbox Films Sizzle Reel Much of the footage produced for the video screens was repurposed, with slight modifications, for the Electric Mayhem's sets during The Muppets Take the Bowl and The Muppets Take the O2. Aside from the 6 main Muppet performers, additional performers for this appearance were Julianne Buescher, Tim Lagasse, Mike Quinn, Alice Dinnean, Michelan Sisti, and Kevin Carlson.Facebook post from Bill Barretta. Description :according to the band's bio on the festival's website listingAbout The Muppets' Dr. Teeth and the Electic Mayhem Notes * When introducing "Ophelia," the band members list the names of the performer's wives, including Caren (Rudman), Kelly (Vogel), Debbie (Goelz), Melissa (Whitmire), Cristina (Barretta) and Mary (Jacobson). Gallery File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(1).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(2).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(3).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(4).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(5).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(6).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(7).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(8).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(9).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(10).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(11).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(12).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(13).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(14).jpg bowl animal janice.jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(15).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(16).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(17).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(18).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(19).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(20).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(21).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(22).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(23).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(24).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(25).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(26).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(27).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(28).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(29).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(30).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(31).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(32).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(33).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(34).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(1).jpeg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(2).jpeg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(3).jpeg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016_(4).jpeg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016 (36).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016 (35).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016 (37).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016 (38).jpg File:ThirdEyeBlind.jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016 (39).jpg File:DTEM-OLMF-2016 (40).jpg Sources External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Live Appearances